


A Shower to Remember

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Experimental Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Had To, I wrote a shakespearean chatfic, Iambic Pentameter, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, No beta we die like mne, Partial, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Shakespeare, Screenplay/Script Format, Shakespearean Language, Three Act Structure, also I know there are gonna be errors this took me ages to edit but I'm sure I missed things, if you can figure out all of their verse schemes I will give you a prize, no I'm not kidding, second chapter is the modern version for ppl who don't wanna sift thru verse, yes I created a scheme for each of them help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: Enter Time, Twilight, Wild, Legend, Hyrule, Warriors, Wind, Four, and Sky to Untitled Group.TIMEGood Morr’w To Thee, Boys, I Bid Thee Well,F’r I Cometh To Thee With A Decree.Time hast altered thine name to Father Time.FATHER TIMEThou Hast Been Summoned To A Shower, DothNot Be Absent When The Hour Cometh.Expect A Letter Tom’rrow From Me.---The boys are invited to Time and Malon's baby shower. They have one week to plan the ultimate prank (or foil it).Shakespearean-style Chatfic Edition. Yes, you read that right.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), both are mentioned not shone
Series: Linked Universe Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 68
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm putting the explanation at the bottom. Oh boy. You can thank Attic for encouraging me to do a style challenge and Glau (plus several others) on the discord for combining Shakespearean dialogue with chatfic for the inspiration. There's a second chapter with a modern version (the original draft) for readers who'd rather not wade through prose and verse lmao, I completely understand.  
> If you enjoy the fic please leave a comment and kudos, they make my day and encourage me to keep writing!! I've been working hard on a few fics that are on the long side so I'll be posting less frequently until they're ready to go up, but don't worry, I'll be posting content soon!

**ACT I**

* * *

SCENE I 

_Enter Time, Twilight, Wild, Legend, Hyrule, Warriors, Wind, Four, and Sky to Untitled Group._

TIME

Good Morr’w To Thee, Boys, I Bid Thee Well,

F’r I Cometh To Thee With A Decree.

_Time hast altered thine name to Father Time._

FATHER TIME

Thou Hast Been Summoned To A Shower, Doth

Not Be Absent When The Hour Cometh.

Expect A Letter Tom’rrow From Me.

SCENE II 

_Enter Legend, Hyrule, Four, Wind, and Wild to Shower Crashers._

LEGEND

we needed to begin planning this last spring.

this is big.

HYRULE

Art we truly scheming to be fools at

Time’s unborn kin’s shower of all places?

That doth not seem like the clev’rest plan…

LEGEND

Hyrule, thou is’t a killjoy. begone.

_Exit Hyrule from Shower Crashers._

LEGEND

doth anyone else dareth defy me?

WILD

>:)

LEGEND

what in the ev’rloving _fuck_ is that?

wherefore doest thou act like this? by the three...

SCENE III 

_Enter Twilight, Warriors, Sky, Wild, and Hyrule to Shower Planners._

TWILIGHT

I need thee four to help make sure Legend

Doest not disrupt this shower. This is big.

WILD

you can count on me, Twi ;)

WARRIORS

Prithee, could I request someone translate

Wild’s messages? They cause me great pain.

Eke, I am fairly sure that Legend is

Planning something. I shall keep an eye out.

TWILIGHT

I should has’t known as much. Allow me one moment.

_Enter Twilight and Time._

TWILIGHT

Congratulations, Time! This is great news!

I wond’r if a guest is permitted?

Asking for a friend, of course. Not f’r me.

TIME

My Boy, I Feel I Must Inquire Here,

Is It Midna You Seek To Bring Along?

TWILIGHT

_Time, I said I wast asking for a friend._

_Enter Twilight to Shower Planners._

TWILIGHT

Gather ‘round, I think I may has’t a plan.

I think ‘tis high time we get Legend hitch’d.

_Enter Wild to Shower Crashers._

WILD

Twilight is trying to stop us from ‘ruining’ Time’s shower

LEGEND

thank thee f’r the notice, I thought as much

FOUR

what is the plan?

LEGEND

we fight flame with flame, an eye for an eye.

WIND

Didst I heareth arson? I am in, aye.

SCENE IV 

_Enter Warriors and Ravio._

WARRIORS

Greetings Ravio, it hast been a while!

How art thou? How is’t business? Well, I hope!

RAVIO

All is well, thank thee. Dost thou needeth something?

There is a sale on fireworks to-day.

WARRIORS

I shall keepeth that in mind. Thou dost reside with Legend, nay?

RAVIO

I doth…

WARRIORS

Platonically?

RAVIO

Correct...

WARRIORS

I may has’t a solution to that.

RAVIO

Pray tell.

_Enter Four and Warriors._

FOUR

good morr’w, Wars,

wouldst thee happen

to has’t Midna’s

contact? just ask-

-ing f’r a friend

WARRIORS

Nay, I doth not, and even if I did,

I wouldst not trust thee with it.

FOUR

so be it, then

_Enter Four to Shower Crashers._

FOUR

Warriors shall not

help us. Wind, thou

knows what to do

WIND

Oh, I am _so_ glad f’r this

_Enter Twilight to Shower Planners._

TWILIGHT

Warriors, pray tell, doth thee has’t any news?

TWILIGHT

Wars?

SCENE V 

_Enter Ravio and Legend._

RAVIO

Aye, I intercept’d thine mail this morn’.

A baby shower? Doth mine eyes deceive me?

LEGEND

please refrain from nosing in my business.

RAVIO

May I cometh?

LEGEND

wherefore wouldst thou ever desire to

do such a thing? ‘twill be boring as hell.

RAVIO

Legend, thou must think me an idiot.

Mine own friend, attending a party, aye?

With no scheme to ruin it? Preposterous.

LEGEND

I hath no clue as to what you imply.

RAVIO

Wild depart’d a moment ago,

After buying a crate of fireworks.

LEGEND

aye? that man is a pyromaniac,

your theory holds no water, this means naught.

RAVIO

Four and Wind _also_ each bought a crate. That is thrice the legal amount. Hark, if thou doth 

not permit me to cometh and watch the show, I will simply tell Warriors what thou is’t up 

to…

LEGEND

so be it, but do not get in our way. this is big.

_Enter Wind to Shower Crashers._

WIND

Aye, the information is secured!

_Wind delivered Midna’s Contact to the room._

WIND

Thou should hath seen the look on Wars’ face when I leapt from the window with his address 

book. T’was the most amusing thing I hath seen in weeks.

LEGEND

excellent work, Wind. pray tell, where did thee

hide the explosives? we must be careful.

FOUR

they are at my

lodgings for now.

we can move them

to the barn the

evening prior

LEGEND

perfect.

SCENE VI 

_Enter Twilight to Shower Planners._

TWILIGHT

Warriors, where the hell art thou?

WARRIORS

Twilight, apologies, I hath returned.

Wind hath committ’d three felonies in

Nabbing my address book… I fear thou is’t

Plotting something of dire consequence.

HYRULE

Wherefore thine address book? Odd strategy.

TWILIGHT

Dear Goddess. Doth not bid me. Is _she_ in thine contacts?

WARRIORS

...Mine deepest apologies, Twilight.

_Enter Wild to Shower Crashers._

WILD

Twi is losing his shit and it’s amazing to watch

has someone called Midna yet?

LEGEND

not yet. I hath grand’r plans f’r him...

_Enter Twilight and Wind._

TWILIGHT

Prithee, I am begging thee. Doth not give

Legend Midna’s contact information.

WIND

Whose contact? I doest not know what thou is’t speaking of.

_Enter Twilight and Legend._

TWILIGHT

I sweareth to Hylia if’t thee sendeth for that woman I shall kill thee and I shall savour ev’ry 

moment of it.

LEGEND

I doth not know what thee is’t speaking of.

looking f’rward to seeing thee at the shower! it hath been too long.

TWILIGHT

Thou is’t a dead man.

_Enter Sky to Shower Planners._

SKY

Apologies all, I hath just risen.

Wherefore doth I has’t ov’r one-hundred

Unread messages? Hylia help me.

**ACT II**

* * *

SCENE I 

_Enter Ravio and Warriors._

RAVIO

I am in.

WARRIORS

Thank the Goddesses, and thank thee dearly.

Prithee, keep a sharp eye out f’r scheming?

I cannot has’t him ruining Time’s day.

RAVIO

Thou can counteth on me.

_Enter Ravio and Legend._

RAVIO

Pray tell, what is thy plan?

LEGEND

Wherefore doth thou needst to know?

RAVIO

I am simply curious.

LEGEND

I highly doubt that.

_Enter Legend to Shower Crashers._

LEGEND

Our enemies hath swayed Ravio to their cause. I shall need reinforcements.

WILD

leave it to me

_Enter Wild and Malon._

WILD

so here’s the plan…

SCENE II 

_Enter Legend to Shower Crashers._

LEGEND

tonight we plan, for tom’rrow we strike.

Four, art the pieces in their positions?

FOUR

aye, all is set

LEGEND

Wild, doest thou has’t any news on Twilight?

WILD

let me check

_Enter Wild and Twilight._

WILD

how’s it going?

TWILIGHT

All is well. I am sharpening my blade

Lest an emergency take place at the

Shower tom’rrow. Thou knows how it is.

_Enter Wild to Shower Crashers._

WILD

he’s freaking out

LEGEND

excellent. our plans art in ord’r then.

alloweth the chaos to commence.

_Enter Twilight and Warriors._

TWILIGHT

Thou shalt keep an eye out for Midna, will thee not?

WARRIORS

Aye, I shall let thee know the minute she arrives.

TWILIGHT

Many thanks. I cannot wait to wipe the smug look off Legend’s face.

SCENE III 

_Legend to Shower Crashers._

LEGEND

do mine eyes deceive me, or is that her? bid me this is not some wondrous dream

FOUR

dost thou refer

to Midna and

Twilight over

th’re, _together?_

WIND

I assumed thou asked her here, as a jest?

LEGEND

Nay, I didst not.

WILD

wait what? 0-0

LEGEND

I aspir’d to has’t Twilight _think_ I did invite her so he wouldst be in a panic all eve dreading 

her arrival. Howev’r, this… is _so much bett’r_.

_Enter Twilight and Warriors._

TWILIGHT

Wherefore doest Legend appear so satisfied? He hath not ceased laughing since she arrived 

and I am beginning to wond’r if I have fallen f’r some elab’rate prank.

WARRIORS

Aye, and Ravio hath been laughing with him…

I think we hath been duped.

_Enter Four to Shower Crashers._

FOUR

I cometh with

troubling news.

the fireworks

hath gone missing.

LEGEND

oh no.

_Hyrule to Shower Planners._

HYRULE

Merry news. I hath discovered and hid

two boxes of fireworks. I think their

plan is officially foil’d to-day.

TWILIGHT

Thank Hylia, at least something hast gone right.

_Enter Wild and Malon._

WILD

we good to go?

MALON

The box is on the roof! Prithee, be quick.

I wouldst not want thou breaking thine arm thrice.

WILD

_that only happened one time!_

_Enter Twilight to Shower Planners._

TWILIGHT

Hyrule, did thee not retrieve the fireworks?!

HYRULE

I didst! They all w’re hidden in the barn!

SKY

Pray tell, how did they then manage that show?

WARRIORS

We has’t a traitor in our midst…

_Enter Twilight and Wild._

TWILIGHT

I can see thee up th’re.

Come hither.

I simply wish to speak with thee.

_Enter Legend to Shower Crashers._

LEGEND

all’s well that ends well, I believe our plan hath been a success. cheers to thee all.

FOUR

didst thou not see

Wild running

for his life not

a minute past?

LEGEND

that is’t his problem, not mine.

**ACT III**

* * *

SCENE I 

_Enter Father Time to Untitled Group._

FATHER TIME

Hark! For I Must Thank Thee All For Thine Gifts,

Thou Hath Made A Shower To Remember.

Malon Didst Warn Me Of A Surprise, And

Thou Didst Not Disappoint. Bravo, My Boys.

SCENE II 

_Enter Twilight to Shower Planners._

TWILIGHT

Time knew all along, our work wast f’r naught…

WARRIORS

We hath been had once more.

SKY

I cannot comprehend wherefore thou even try. Legend hast always found a way…

HYRULE

T’was enjoyable to watch, I cannot lie.

TWILIGHT

Hyrule, not thee too!

_Enter Legend to Shower Crashers._

LEGEND

alas for the element of surprise.

WIND

Whomst sold us out? I simply wish to speak with thee.

‘Tis not a threat! Unless...

FOUR

t’was Ravio?

I didst not trust

that rogue merchant.

LEGEND

nay, Ravio was beside me the entire event. likely to prevent Twilight and I from brawling, 

though it appears that Wild required the protection more than I.

lest...

_Enter Legend and Warriors._

LEGEND

Warriors, thou didst plan for this, did thee not?

WARRIORS

Nay? Whatever do you mean?

LEGEND

I attest thou didst convince Ravio

to accompany me to the shower,

lest I be occupied by his presence.

WARRIORS

Nay, I wouldst nev’r!

Did thee enjoy last eve? I received a lovely thanks from Ravio this morn, he seems quite 

pleased with thine _chivalry_.

LEGEND

Wind hast thine address book. doest thou think I shall not use it?

WARRIORS

Thine threats are empty. Thou didst not even use it this time.

SCENE III 

_Enter Twilight and Wild._

TWILIGHT

Wild, I wish to speak with thee about

the party last eve. I apologize.

WILD

I’m not talking to you right now :(

TWILIGHT

Wild, prithee hear my words. I didst not know!

For mine own actions, I hath been deceived.

Last eve, I didst think thou the enemy!

WILD

you ruined my favorite tunic, Twi! and after all I did to make Time and Malon’s day special…

TWILIGHT

I shall buy you a new one! I beg thee,

Whatever shall I do for thine pardon?

WILD

well…

SCENE IV 

_Enter Legend and Twilight._

LEGEND

I hath just been made aware thou gaveth Wild thine Dominion Rod. wherefore in the hell 

didst thee think that wouldst be a clever plan? he hast recruited Wind and the two terrors hath 

been reorganizing my belongings all week. ‘tis driving me _mad._

TWILIGHT

Good Morr’w, Legend.

Thank thee for the note, I hath no regrets.

LEGEND

this means war.

TWILIGHT

Do thine worst.

**THE END**


	2. The Modern Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Modern" version for people who just want the fic! The language in this is a rough draft for the Shakespearean styled one, so some of the words are less modern than I'd typically choose for a standard LU fic. It should still be a fun read though! Enjoy :D

_ Time added Twilight, Wild, Legend, Hyrule, Warriors, Wind, Four, and Sky to Untitled Group. _

TIME

Hello Boys.

TIME

I Have An Announcement To Make.

_ Time changed his name to Father Time. _

FATHER TIME

You Are All Invited To The Shower In One Week’s Time. Invitations Are Incoming. Do  Not Be Late.

* * *

_ Legend added Hyrule, Four, Wind, and Wild to Shower Crashers. _

Legend: we needed to start planning a fortnight ago. this is big.

Hyrule: Are we really going to prank Time at his unborn child’s shower of all places? That doesn’t seem like the best idea…

Legend: killjoy.

_ Legend removed Hyrule from Shower Crashers. _

Legend: anyone else?

Wild: >:)

Legend: what the  _ fuck _ is that? why are you like this?

_ Twilight added Warriors, Sky, Wild, and Hyrule to Shower Planners. _

Twilight: I need you four to help make sure this shower goes smoothly. This is big.

Wild: you can count on me, Twi ;)

Hyrule: …

Warriors: Could someone  _ please _ translate Wild’s messages? I’m getting a headache just looking at that.

Warriors: Also, I am fairly certain that Legend is planning something. Will keep an eye out.

Twilight: I figured as much. One second.

_ Twilight to Time. _

Twilight: Congratulations, Time! This is wonderful news!

Twilight: I was wondering if a plus one is permitted? Asking for a friend.

Time: Is It Midna?

Twilight:  _ I said it was for a friend. _

_ Twilight to Shower Planners. _

Twilight: Alright, I have a plan.

Twilight: Let’s get Legend hitched.

_ Wild to Shower Crashers. _

Wild: Twilight is trying to stop us from ‘ruining’ Time’s shower

Legend: thanks for the update, I thought as much

Four: so, what’s the plan?

Legend: we fight fire with fire.

Wind: Did I hear arson? I’m in.

_ Warriors to Ravio. _

Warriors: Hey, Rav, it’s been awhile! How’s the shop?

Ravio: Good. Need something? There’s a sale on fireworks today.

Warriors: I’ll keep that in mind. Listen, you still live with Legend, right?

Ravio: I do…

Warriors: Platonically?

Ravio: …

Ravio: Yes...

Warriors: I may have a solution to that.

Ravio: I’m listening.

_ Four to Warriors. _

Four: hey Wars, do you have Midna’s contact? asking for a friend

Warriors: No, I don’t, and even if I did I wouldn’t trust you with it.

Four: so be it

_ Four to Shower Crashers. _

Four: Warriors won’t help us. Wind, you know the drill

Wind: Oh I am  _ so _ ready for this

_ Twilight to Shower Planners. _

Twilight: Warriors, any news?

Twilight: Wars?

_ Ravio to Legend. _

Ravio: So, I intercepted your mail this morning. A baby shower? Really?

Legend: Stop snooping in my things.

Ravio: Can I come?

Legend: Why would you ever want to do that? It’s going to be boring as hell.

Ravio: You must think I’m an idiot. You, going to a shower? Without planning to ruin it? Preposterous.

Legend: I have no idea what you mean.

Ravio: Wild just bought a crate of fireworks.

Legend: So? That kid’s a pyromaniac, it means nothing.

Ravio: Four and Wind  _ also _ each bought a crate.

Ravio: That’s three times the legal amount.

Ravio: If you don’t let me come and watch the show I could always tell Warriors what you’re up to…

Legend: Fine. Just don’t get in our way. This is big.

_ Wind to Shower Crashers. _

Wind: Here it is!

_ Wind sent Midna’s Contact to the room. _

Wind: You should’ve seen the look on Wars’ face when I jumped out the window with his address book. Funniest thing I’ve seen in weeks.

Legend: Good job. Where did you hide the explosives?

Four: they’re at my place for now. we can move them to the barn the night before the shower

Legend: Perfect.

_ Twilight to Shower Planners. _

Twilight: Warriors, what the hell is going on?

Warriors: Sorry! Sorry, I’m back.

Warriors: Wind just committed three felonies stealing my address book… They’re up to something.

Hyrule: Why your address book? That seems like an odd strategy.

Twilight: Wait. Don’t tell me.

Warriors: ...I’m sorry, Twilight.

_ Wild to Shower Crashers. _

Wild: Twi is losing his shit and it is spectacular to watch

Wild: has someone contacted Midna yet?

Legend: Not yet. I have bigger plans for him…

_ Twilight to Wind. _

Twilight: Please. Please, I am begging you. Do not give Legend her contact info.

Wind: Whose contact? I don’t know what you’re talking about.

_ Twilight to Legend. _

Twilight: I swear to Hylia if you contact that woman I will kill you and I will enjoy every second of it.

Legend: Not sure what you’re talking about, Twi.

Legend: Looking forward to seeing you at the shower! It’s been too long.

Twilight: You’re a dead man.

_ Sky to Shower Planners. _

Sky: Sorry, just woke up. Why do I have over a hundred unread messages?

_ Ravio to Warriors. _

Ravio: I’m in.

Warriors: Thank the Goddesses. At least  _ something _ has gone right. Will you please keep an eye out for any evil scheming? I can’t have him ruining Time’s shower.

Ravio: Will do.

_ Ravio to Legend. _

Ravio: So what’s the plan?

Legend: Why do you want to know?

Ravio: Just curious.

Legend: I highly doubt that.

_ Legend to Shower Crashers. _

Legend: They got Ravio in on it. I’ll need backup.

Wild: leave it to me

_ Wild to Malon. _

Wild: so here’s the plan…

* * *

_ Legend to Shower Crashers. _

Legend: Tonight’s the night. Four, everything in position?

Four: yep, we’re ready

Legend: Wild, any updates on Twilight?

Wild: let me check

_ Wild to Twilight. _

Wild: how’s it going?

Twilight: I’m alright. Just sharpening my dagger in case of any emergencies at the shower tomorrow. You know how it is.

Wild to Shower Crashers.

Wild: he’s freaking out

Legend: Good. Everything seems to be in order then. Let the chaos commence.

_ Twilight to Warriors. _

Twilight: You’ll keep an eye out for Midna won’t you?

Warriors: I’ll let you know the minute she arrives.

Twilight: Thanks. I can’t wait to wipe the smug look off Legend’s face.

_ Legend to Shower Crashers. _

Legend: Guys? Did anyone else just see that?

Four: you mean Midna and Twilight together? because yes, and we are confused.

Wind: I thought you invited her?

Legend: No, I didn’t.

Wild: wait what? 0-0

Legend: I wanted Twilight to  _ think _ I invited her so he’d be freaking out all day waiting for her to arrive. But this… This is  _ so much better _ .

_ Twilight to Warriors. _

Twilight: Why does Legend look so pleased? He hasn’t stopped laughing since she got here and I’m starting to wonder if I just fell for some elaborate prank.

Warriors: Yeah… and Ravio’s been laughing with him…

Warriors: I think we’ve been duped.

_ Four to Shower Crashers. _

Four: uh, guys? the fireworks are missing.

Legend: Oh no.

_ Hyrule to Shower Planners. _

Hyrule: Good news. I just found and hid two boxes of fireworks. I think their plan is officially foiled.

Twilight: Thank Hylia, at least something went right.

_ Wild to Malon. _

Wild: we good to go?

Malon: The box is on the roof! Just be careful up there, wouldn’t want you breaking an arm again.

Wild:  _ that was one time! _

_ Twilight to Shower Planners. _

Twilight: Hyrule, I thought you said you got the boxes?!

Hyrule: I did! They were hidden in the barn and Four was acting shifty nearby…

Sky: Then how did they still manage to set some off?

Warriors: We have a traitor in our midst…

_ Twilight to Wild. _

Twilight: I see you up there.

Twilight: Come down.

Twilight: I just want to talk.

_ Legend to Shower Crashers. _

Legend: Well boys, I would call that a smashing success. Hats off to you all.

Four: did you not see Wild running for his life just a minute ago?

Legend: That’s his problem, not mine.

* * *

_ Father Time to Untitled Group. _

Father Time: That was a lovely shower, thank you all for coming. Malon had let me know to expect a surprise, and that was certainly some show. Bravo.

* * *

_ Twilight to Shower Planners. _

Twilight: Time knew… the whole time…

Warriors: We’ve been had once again.

Sky: I really don’t see why you two even try to stop this from happening anymore. Legend always finds a way…

Hyrule: It was fun to watch, I can’t lie.

Twilight: Hyrule, not you too!

_ Legend to Shower Crashers. _

Legend: So much for the element of surprise.

Wind: Who ratted us out? I just want to talk.

Four: was it Ravio? I don’t trust that guy…

Legend: No, Ravio was with me the whole time. Probably to make sure Twilight and I didn’t brawl, though it seems that Wild needed the protection more.

Legend: Wait a minute…

_ Legend to Warriors. _

Legend: You set this up, didn’t you?

Warriors: Whatever do you mean?

Legend: I mean you put Ravio up to coming with me to the shower so I’d be distracted.

Warriors: No, I would never!

Warriors: Did you have fun last night? I got a lovely thank you message from Rav this morning, he seems quite pleased.

Legend: Wind still has your address book. Don’t think I won’t use it.

Warriors: Empty threats. You didn’t even use it this time.

_ Twilight to Wild. _

Twilight: So about the party yesterday…

Wild: I’m not talking to you right now :(

Twilight: Wild come on. I didn’t mean it! I thought you were working with the enemy!

Wild: you ruined my favorite tunic, Twi! and after all I did to make Time and Malon’s day special…

Twilight: I’ll get you a new one! Please, what will it take for you to forgive me.

Wild: well…

_ Legend to Twilight. _

Legend: I know you gave Wild your Dominion Rod.

Legend: Why the hell did you think that’d be a good idea?

Legend: He and Wind have been using it to reorganize my things all week and it is driving me  _ insane. _

Twilight: Good to know, I have no regrets.

Legend: This means war.

Twilight: Do your worst.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a style challenge and let me tell you it was _a challenge_ oh my god. I love Shakespeare (and theater in general, I read a lot of plays) and I was considering doing a style challenge (I will do another most likely, probably a horror story!) and started discussing chatfics on the server. One thing led to another and the idea of a Shakespearean Chatfic was born. I wrote a draft (the second chapter of this is that draft) and then came back to translate into a more* Shakespearean dialogue, did a ton of formatting, and _added verse_ because if I'm going to do it, I might as well go all the way. Thus, this fic is born. I am well aware that I seriously bastardized the style, I'm not really sorry. This was hard enough and I'm quite proud of it lol! Let me know if you enjoyed it (and I'm 100% serious, if someone can point out each of their verse/prose schemes I will give a reward, likely of the fic kind 0-0) and leave a comment or kudos :D You guys rock, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
